Mokena's Wish
by AnimewithFood
Summary: A fluffy story about Sasuke and a girl named Mokena. It hasn't really developed but it will get there soon. :


**I hope you all enjoy this. Even though 'Naruto' is an action kind of anime, I mainly focus on the romance. XD And a _special_ someone... *giggles and huggles Sasuke plushie tightly* Yeah... I'm in love with Sasuke... :) For all you fangirls that are in love with Sasuke, please replace Mokena's name with yours. That's what I did. : 3 Anyways, this is mostly a crackfic, that I wanted to test out, and in no means is it really related to the 'Naruto' series. It's just a little fluff for fangirls. Cuz' I'm a fluffy person. XD Oh, and also, I'm sorry if some of my facts are horribly wrong. I only just started the 'Naruto' series... :( Oh, and I made up some jutsus because I wanted some other ones. Remember, this is fanfiction, so anything is possible. Warning: OOCness ahead. Do not read if you hate OOCness.**

"Why do I have to go with Naruto and that pervert?! I don't care if he's a Sannin, he's still a perv!" Sakura huffed angrily, folding her hands over her chest. Today was a clear and sunny day, free of any stray clouds. Kakashi had insisted on taking a long trip by boat for a month. The young genins would be dividing into two groups, one of which had Jiraiya, Naruto, and Sakura. The other was Sasuke, Kakashi, and Mokena. Mokena was a girl from a different group, who was passed on to them because she had excelled the expectations of the other teacher, and the teacher thought it was best to place her under Kakashi's care. Mokena was supposed to be arriving today.

"Why couldn't I be placed with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, looking longingly towards the said boy, who was placing the bags into the boat. Kakashi looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"Because, I think that Jiraiya would be an excellent teacher for you, considering the fact that he **is** one of the Sannin. Also, you and Naruto need to improve you skills a little. I think Sasuke is doing quite alright for now. The purpose of this trip was to practice and train, so you can learn new jutsus, and improve." Kakashi said.

"But Sasuke-kun is going with another women...," Sakura whined. "What if she's prettier then me, and she makes Sasuke-kun fall in love with her? I really hope she's ugly." Kakashi also had to wonder about the new girl. What would she be like?

"Sakura, you need to stop worrying about these things. You can see Sasuke-kun in another month, okay?" He said, hoping it was the end of the conversation. Obviously, she was going to say more before Naruto interrupted her.

"Sakura-chan! We're almost ready! We just need a few more minutes- wait, we're ready! Come on, Sakura-chan! You can climb on now!" Naruto yelled from on top of the boat. He was pretty psyched up for 3 reasons. First, he was going to be with Sakura for a whole month! Second, he wouldn't have to see Sasuke for a month. Lastly, he finally got to do something important as a mission.

Sakura sighed. This was not going to be fun. She slowly trudged to the boat and climbed aboard, waving to Kakashi and Sasuke as the boat started to move against the waters.

"Bye Bye, Sasuke-kun! Bye Kakashi-sensei! I'll see you in a month!" She cried out as her figure shrunk into the distance. At last, the boat was just a little speck against the clear blue waters. Sasuke was the first to break the silence.

"Hey, we're almost ready. Where's that girl?" Sasuke asked. Then as if on cue, a girl appeared, clouded by a puff of smoke. When it cleared, they were able to get a good look at her. She had nice black hair that was clipped to the side and was cut short. Her eyes were of a gentle purple, and she wore a large oversized purple sweater, and some blue shorts. She was holding a small luggage beside her. (I know that they didn't wear baggy sweaters in those times, but hey, idk what to get her to wear... The link to a picture of the girl is at the end of this chapter, and I don't own it.) When they looked at her she instantly blushed, and looked downward.

"Please forgive me. I'm sorry that I was late and that you even have to go on this trip with me. I promise I'll do anything you want, and I'll stay quiet." She said. Her face was still looking at the ground and she was still blushing, a strawberry red staining her cheeks. She seemed like the kind of person who was shy and sweet, and she was also very pretty. Kakashi mentally apologized to Sakura. She might have some competition with this new girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't even tell you my name!" She said, whipping her head up. "My name is Mokena Otomiya, it's a pleasure to meet you," She said, her shyness gone. It was replaced with politeness as she bowed down to them. She looked up at them and smiled. Kakashi looked at her and pondered at her last name. He had somehow heard it before, but he couldn't remember when.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake and I'll be your new sensei." Kakashi said as he smiled at the girl. She smiled back at him. Then she looked expectedly towards Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said, without making eye contact with her. Her smile wavered a bit as she heard him utter his name. A bit of time passed and Kakashi was the one who broke the silence.

"Why don't we get on the boat now?" Kakashi said. Sasuke only nodded and went onto the boat.

"Alright. Thank you for accepting me onto the boat. I promise I'll do the best I can to be a good guest." Mokena said and she went onto the boat, dragging her luggage with her and looking at the sky and the sea like she had never seen them before. She slowly looked at the scenery with an amazed expression. After she got on, Kakashi got on and signaled the sailor to start. The whistle started and the boat swayed. Kakashi looked right at Mokena.

"Why don't you tell us more about yourself? We want to see what kind of person you are." Kakashi said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be talking too much about myself, or boring you with my life." She said with a hesitant expression.

"No, it's alright. You can tell us everything. We might as well know about you right now, because we will be spending a month together." Kakashi said with a warm expression. Sasuke sighed and looked out at the sea.

"Umm, well, I might as well start at the beginning. But if you get bored, you can tell me anytime, okay? Anyways, hmm, let's see..., as a child, I was kept indoors and was training to be a good Shinobi. I learned all the rules and was told never stop training until I became Hokage. Of course, I believed it. I trained hard, and it paid off. But one day, when I went to sleep at night, someone snuck into my room. Then next thing I knew, I woke up to a scream. I looked down and saw my aunt on the floor and a shuriken lodged into her chest. I was devastated. She was my favorite aunt. My mother came in through the window and slapped me for letting my emotions show. Good Shinobi always keep their emotions bottled up. She also told me I was the one who killed my aunt in my sleep. Ever since, I've hated just taking innocent people's lives, and I grew to hate my parents. They were so mean to me, and they told me to become a good Shinobi, over and over, launching more assassins into my bedroom at night, and even the day. I usually just knocked the assassins unconscious and brought them out to the front of the house. I then found out my parents hated me, and the only reason for having me was so they would have a person to sacrifice if they got into any trouble. They thought I would never be a good Shinobi. The only people who I cared about in the family were my little brother and my sister, who were always so nice to me. When I was hungry after my one meal a day, they would bring food to my door, even though they would be punished if they were caught. I loved them so much." Mokena looked up at them, then took a breath and continued her story.

"There was a person who took all my happiness away within a day. One person, who killed the entire Otomiya clan with his shark skin sword. That man was Kisame Hoshigaki .Everyone was outside, enjoying a nice celebration, while I was holed up in my room. I heard screams, and ran outside. Everyone was on the floor..._dead_...and the man was standing right in front of me. I was so scared. All my training had never prepped me for this. Luckily, a Jonin stepped in and chased the man away. One day, I'll find that man and make him pay. I don't think he had any rights to kill my family. To kill my beloved brother and sister. I don't care if my family hated me. At least I'd have a family to call my own. If only I had pushed the fear off as a passing thought and had killed him right on the spot. If only, I had been stronger. If only I had come sooner...," She said grinding her teeth. She looked up and she saw that Sasuke was listening intently and Kakashi was looking out at the sea this time with a worried expression.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make things awkward!" She said, springing up from her seat. She bowed down.

"Gomenasai," She said.

"Excuse me! The boat has reached the first destination." The sailor said.

"Thank you," Kakashi said. He nodded towards the kids and they grabbed their bags and got off. They looked at the scenery. It was a small island, which was crowded with trees and a few mountains.

"Right now, our first destination is this island, which is good for training." Kakashi said. Mokena looked around, enjoying the scenery. She had never seen most of this before because she had never been allowed outside much. She smiled at Kakashi.

"Thank you for taking us here, Kakashi-sensei! It's really pretty!" She said. "Can we start training? I want to get stronger soon." Her face had a forlorn expression on it.

"Err, yes. Go right ahead." Kakashi said. Mokena smiled, but then looked up at him.

"Do you need help setting up the camp?" Mokena asked, cocking her head to the side.

"No, it's alright. You should go train with Sasuke." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Okay. But if you need help, you can call me, okay?" She said. When Kakashi nodded, she looked at Sasuke, and then grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun! Let's go train! I bet you want to get stronger too, right?" She smiled at him. He let her drag him off to a strange place. Once she was satisfied she looked at him.

"Well? Do you like it?" She asked. She gestured towards the scenery which consisted on large rocks and many trees.

"Whatever." He said. She sighed. She knew what he was going through and she knew his story, but tried not to mention it. She just kept up her happy demeanor.

"Okay, I'll be right over there, okay?" She said. She didn't wait for a response as she disappeared through the trees.

**Sasuke's Training**

Sasuke concentrated on his hand, summoning lots of chakra, which became visible. Then he ran to the nearby boulder and ran towards it unleashing the power of Chidori. The boulder broke into little pebbles. Sasuke admired his work and moved on. He took out his shurikens and frantically tossed them at the tree, all of them landing perfectly on the bark. Then, he decided to use the tree climbing techniques Kakashi-sensei had taught him and concentrated on bringing chakra to his feet. Quickly he ran up the tree, and marked the spot as he fell. He did this numerous times until he felt tired and decided to check on Mokena. He decided to spy on her to see if she was a good Shinobi, one worthy of being stronger than him.

**Mokena's Training**

Mokena was practicing her shuriken throwing, since she had always been horrible at that. As she threw, then throwing star tapped the tree and fell. She groaned loudly. Then she sensed a presence in the bushes. She quickly identified it Sasuke's and went back to work. She threw another and again it tapped the tree and fell to the ground. She sat down on the ground and sighed. Then she heard a rustle in the trees, of two people that were unfamiliar. She armed herself and readied her kunai.

"Who's there?" She asked. The attackers swooped out of the trees and looked at her. Sasuke stayed in his spot, watching to see how she would fight them. He would only help her if she was in dire need. Two men stood in front of Mokena.

"Aww. How sweet. The girl thinks she can attack us with that tiny kunai." The first one said. He had blonde hair and looked about 30.

"Yeah. She pretty flat-chested, but we can still have some fun." The second smirked. This one was completely bald, and also looked about 30. He walked up to her and lifted up her chin. "How about it babe?" He winked.

"STUPID PERVERT! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She said, kicking him into the air. Her usual cute face was replaced with one that had devil's eyes. She scowled. "Dammit, why do I get all the perverts?"

"Ooh. She's got an attitude." Blondie said. He walked towards her. So did Baldie, once he wiped the blood off his face.

"Okay, you wanna fight?" She said, punching Blondie in the face, and then when he was about to fall backwards, she used her speed and kicked him upright. She did that numerous times, but he just smirked.

"Is that all you've got?" He laughed. Then him and Baldie stood together, and formed some hand signs. "Forbidden Twin Dragon Jutsu!" They cried out together. Suddenly, a huge ice dragon popped out from the ground and so did a fire one. They dragons intertwined and the two guys looked at her with a smile.

"You two are the Shin Brothers, am I correct?" She asked. Then they nodded. She sighed.

"So, nothing has ever defeated your dragons... Dammit I'm having the worst day ever. Screw it; I'll just use my hidden technique." She also began to form hand signs and then she called out, "Forbidden Unspoken Jutsu!" Everything was quiet, until she heard the Shin Brothers laughing.

"That's so lame! You just made up a jutsu!" They laughed. She smirked at them. Then she spoke.

"Painful Death." She said. A second passed and then the brothers started to cough, and blood started spilling out of their mouth.

"What did you do?!" Blondie cried out. He started to cough up more blood and the two dragons disappeared.

"It hurts!" Baldie cried out, also coughing up blood. Color drained from both their faces, and they took slow breaths.

"I don't tolerate perverts, and so I used my famous 'Hidden Unspoken Jutsu' on you. It allows the user to utter a single phrase and it will happen to any foes that I want. It uses my chakra which attacks the foes. You know, I wouldn't have been so hard on you if you didn't summon your dragons. I could've uttered 'Painless Death', you know?" She said. Then she smiled and twirled a piece of her black hair, then devil's glare gone from her eyes. Then she hopped over to where Sasuke was hiding and smiled.

"You're silly. You shouldn't hide in bushes. Come on, Kakashi-sensei is probably worried." She said, bringing him back to Kakashi. The entire journey, Sasuke thought about how much of an opponent she actually was. Deep in thought, he didn't notice they were there until she looked at him, a worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" She asked. He nodded slowly. Then she smiled and went to Kakashi-sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, I was so scared. There were two men in the woods who were very mean." She said in a cute voice, dripping with honey.

"Oh, and what happened?" Kakashi asked, knowing that she probably ran away and let Sasuke do the work.

"Oh, I went and used my special jutsu on them." She smiled.

"And that is?" Kakashi asked.

"Forbidden Unspoken Jutsu." She said. Kakashi looked at her, his mouth open wide.

"You did what? That's a Forbidden Jutsu, only used by one person, and it should've drained all your chakra by now!" Kakashi said, clearly surprised, and taken aback.

"You're silly. What do you think all the training I went through was for?" She said, as she happily skipped away. She hopped into the trees, and cried out, "I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

Kakashi sighed. That girl was amazing. How could she still be happy, even if her family was massacred? How could she master that jutsu so quickly? Only one person has ever mastered that jutsu and it took 30 years, which was probably twice her age. He looked over at Sasuke, who was still thinking. 'I bet they would make a great couple. But what about Sakura?' He thought. He had mostly figured out what kind of person Mokena was. Probably shy at first, and then like a child when you met her. Total opposite of Sasuke who was always looking with a black face. But they did have a thing in common. Their families were murdered. Sure, that wasn't the best, but it was good enough.

Sasuke was thinking about how strange Mokena was. She was so amazing... at jutsu and fighting, it was hard to believe she had a sweet demeanor. And that glare when she was fighting those perverts. It was so indifferent it was almost as if another person were inside of her. And how she constantly smiled, even though her life was even worse then his.

"I'm back. I went and collected a few rocks and twigs for the fire," She said smiling. Sasuke gaped at her. She was still smiling. There was something wrong with her. Weren't all girls supposed to be either nice and sweet or heartless and cold? Mokena seemed like a mix of both... It was strangely alluring.

"Thank you, Mokena; you can set it over there." Kakashi said, pointing to a spot on the dirt. She looked at him and smiled again, then set down the things, and set out to build a fire. She pace the rocks along in a circle and then put the twigs in a triangular pose, using a lighter to light it.

"I'm all done. I'm going to go to bed, alright?" Mokena said. Kakashi looked at her with a puzzled expression. He looked up at the sky, which the sun shone brightly.

"Are you sure? It's still daytime." Kakashi said, pointing to the sun. She looked up and shielded her eyes.

"Oh, do you guys not sleep at this time? Okay, I guess I'll stay for you guys. But I'm going to change into my night clothes just in case I fall asleep, okay?" She said. She softly tossed her bangs, and happily walked off. The second she was gone, Kakashi piped up.

"What are you thinking about, Sasuke?" Kakashi said with a sly smile. Sasuke looked up at him, a blank expression still pasted on it.

"Nothing. I'm going out for a walk." He said getting up. He didn't want to be bothered right now. He walked through the trees and scenery, just walking, when he heard a voice.

"Sasuke-kun, please don't come any closer." Mokena said. She shielded her almost naked form from him. She blushed softly, and hid behind a nearby rock, her head down.

"You know, if you change out in the open like that, perverts are definitely going to come." Sasuke said, looking away to conceal his unnoticeable blush. A look of worry was on Mokena's face.

"I know. I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean to. I just saw a bug and I got scared so I changed out here, but I didn't know you were coming," She said, her voice muffled from the sleeve of the pajama top she was trying to put on. She murmured a soft 'Uh-Oh', which Sasuke heard.

"What is it?" He asked, looking away. She started to stutter and a blush crept up and warmed her face.

"I'm stuck, Sasuke-kun can you help me?" She said with a soft murmur. She was incredibly embarrassed. Sasuke looked towards her and saw that her head was stuck in the top, and her two arms were in one sleeve. She didn't even put on her pants.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to help me if you don't want to," She said softly. He walked towards her, and started unbuttoning the buttons. Which each one, is heart raced even more.

"It wouldn't help me if you were stuck like this the entire trip, so I might as well." He said, he managed to unbuttoned the shirt, getting her head loose. Then he helped her take her arms out of the sleeve. As he did so, he brushed her arm, and felt it was cold as ice.

"Are you okay? You're pretty cold." Sasuke said, looking up at her. She smiled and looked at him.

"No, I'm fine. Really, don't worry about me." When they managed to get her unstuck, se put the shirt on properly and put on her pants. She beamed at Sasuke, and hugged him tight.

"Thank you for helping me. It was really nice." She said, and grabbed his hand. They raced off to where they were camping, and Kakashi saw the blush on Mokena's cheeks.

"What happened, Mokena? You're face is all red." He asked, mildly concerned. Then he noticed Sasuke's face was also a little pink.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret." She said, putting her finger to her lips. Kakashi raised a brow but didn't say anything.

"Well, all I can say is, dinner is ready." He said.

***After the boring dinner***

Everyone was sleeping soundly. Mokena was the only one awake, trying to stay as close as possible to the warm fire. She slept like a log when she finally found a place that was nice and warm.

***The Next Day***

Kakashi's laughter was heard among the trees and throughout the island. It was so loud that Mokena and Sasuke woke up.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you laughing loudly so early in the morning?" Mokena asked as she rubbed her eyes, not bothering to open them. She looked up at him and he smiled.

"When did you two become a couple?" Kakashi said, pointing at the two of them. Sasuke was holding Mokena tightly, while she had also been holding him the same way. They quickly got off each other and blushed. 'That's what that warmth was,' Mokena thought.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun. I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to! It was just so cold at night, and you were so warm, I'm really sorry..." She trailed off. She looked apoplectic towards him. He dismissed it and forgave her, because he enjoyed her company too.

"Okay, kiddos! Time for another boat ride!" Kakashi said.

_**HOPE U LIKED IT. I'M VERY TIRED. IT'S 2 IN THE MORNING. BLECH. HERE'S THE LINK: albums/ss141/TomboyNinjagirl/?action=view¤t;= &newest=1**_


End file.
